Start Again
by InfiniteTears
Summary: Abadoned, shock and love. Does the last really matter to Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anythng, all credits goes to the greatest author J.K Rowling. Review if you like it!**

** P.S This is my first story, I'm so sorry for all the mistakes  
><strong>

_Draco sighed in worried how am I going to tell Hermione about this? He put down the letter and started to packed up. After he finished, he walked downstairs slowly with two luggage he was holding, each bag each hand_

" _Draco, where we- what's with the packing? Where are you going?" Hermione said slowly_

"_Please sit, I need to explain to you," he took his wife hand and sit on a black leather sofa_

" _What is going on?" she ask again, worried_

"_I just deceived a letter from my mother. She is sick, heart problem actually. She said she wants me back, spend time with me before she pass away," Draco said bitting his lips_

"_By me you mean us?" Hermione asked_

"_No, just me," Draco said again_

" _But why? She know about us right? That we're married," _

"_No Hermione, she don't," Draco said clearing his throat_

"_But you said to me that you told her we're married, why she wants to separate us?" _

"_I didn't. I lied to you," _

"_What?" Hermione said looking disappointed " So you're going to leave me? Alone?"_

" _I'm afraid so yes,"_

" _But but I need you," tears started falling from her eyes_

" _My mum is dying Hermione, she need me more than you do. I'm sorry Hermione, I've got to go. I'm sorry love," Draco kissed her on forehead _

" _I need you, please don't leave me" she begged but Draco just walks away, ignore her cries_

" Hermione! Stop daydreaming," Ginny snapped her

" Ginny, you shock me!" Hermione said, a bit upset

" Then stop daydreaming!" Ginny said repeated her words

" Fine!,"

" Good," Ginny smirked

" Where's Harry by the way?" Hermione changed topic

" He's at back with Ron," Ginny reply while picked up a dirty plate that ready to be washed

" Oh, does Ron know that I'm here? You told him right?" Hermione asked again

" No, I haven't told him yet," Ginny bit her lips

" Ginny! I thought you told him," Hermione raised her voice a bit

" I wanted to, just forgot!" Ginny defending herself

Suddenly, the boys came inside the house

" Woah Ginny, slow your voice everyone could hear it!" Ron looked at his sister the turn his head " Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron asked immediately

" She's staying with us for a few days, maybe a few weeks," Harry answer it for Hermione

" What? Why didn't you told me Harry?" he looked a Harry with a disappointed face

" I thought Ginny told you about it?"

" No she don't," Ron replied

" Ginny, you said to me that you told him about Hermione staying with us?" Harry turned his look at Ginny

" I wanted to, just forgot," Ginny said slowly

" I'm out of here," Ron slammed the door, thank god Mr and Mrs Weasley are not home

" What? I thought you told him!" Harry raised his voice a bit

" Exactly! That's what I thought," Hermione backed Harry up

" Hermione! You supposed to defend me not beat me," Ginny look at Hermione

" You lie to me! How can I defend you?"

" Ladies! Please, stop it. Next time, please be honest okay? Don't lie, never again," Harry advised

Ginny nodded

" I'm going to find Ron, goodbye ladies!" Harry leaves them

"I can't believe you lie to me," Hermione snorted

" I'm sorry okay! I forgot," Ginny apologized

" Apologise accepted but don't you ever do that to me or anyone again," Hermione smile and hugged her.

That night after dinner, finally they came home. Harry and Ron, both look tired.

"I'm tired, goodnight." Ron said rudely and leaves them

" And I'm going to clean myself then sleep, goodnight ladies." Harry leaves and ran upstairs

" I guess Ron still upset with me," Hermione started a conversation

" No he's not," Ginny said

" Don't you see the way he look at me?"

" Merlin's beard Hermione trust me! He's over you,"

" His mouth said yes his heart said not in a million years," Hermione mumble

" He is Hermione, he is," Ginny replied

" Very well then," Hermione sighed " I'm going to sleep, goodnight Ginny."

" Don't leave me alone!" Ginny followed Hermione from back

Ginny had to sleep with Hermione instead with her own husband because of Ron. Ron still frustrated about what Hermione did to him a few years ago. Well he's a little bit stubborn these days.

Hermione rest herself on the bed

" _I hope Ron really over me and not upset about what happen on the past. I didn't mean to, I was in love. I've lose a man that I really love and I really don't want to lose another one," _ Hermione said to herself

" Goodnight Hermione," Ginny turn off the lights

" Goodnight," Hermione said and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Start Again

Chapter 2

" Good morning Sunshine," Ginny entered the room and open up the curtains so the sunlight splash in

" No," Hermione mumble while pulled her blanket to cover her face

" No no no, wake up. Your not a little princess anymore Hermione," Ginny said and pulled the blanket off her

" Nooooo," Hermione groaned and brushed her eyes " What time is it? " she asked

" Almost 7.30." Ginny said and sit besides her

" That's a bit late,"

" I know, now go wash your face and clean yourself. I'll for you at downstair, preparing your breakfast," Ginny stand up and walk out

" It's _our_," Hermione muttered

" Oh its our, sorry." Ginny said sarcasticly and smile

Hermione get her ass off her bed and go straight to the bathroom. She clean herself and put on white shortsleeve top and a pair of navy blue jeans. She went dowstair and saw Ginny with Harry having their breakfast. She pull out a chair besides Ginny and sit.

" Here," Ginny pass her a plate

" Thank you," Hermione said and take 2 piece of toast. She put jam on the toast and eat

" Hermione, do you have plans today? " Ginny asked

" I don't think so, why? " Hermione reply with a question

" I thought we could go to Diagon Alley."

" Diagon Alley? For what? " Hermione asked again

" There's a new restaurant in Diagon Alley and Ginny wants you to go with her," Harry interrupt

" Why can't you go with her, Harry? "

" Because I got tons of work at Hogwarts." Harry said while standing up and take his coat " and I have to go now. Goodbye ladies," he smile and off to Hogwarts

" Please Hermione," Ginny begged

" Why can't you go with your snotty red head brother? " Hermione mock

" Because her snotty red head brother also have something to do," Ron said as he walk through the stairs

" Ron, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to mock you." Hermione said slowly

" It's okay," Ron said and eat his breakfast

" I'll go with you Ginny."

Ginny laugh " When Ron is here, now you're going to approve it? "

" You want me to go or not young lady? " Hermione said, pissed off a bit

" Okay, I'm sorry." She said

" So Ron, umm what are you working as? " Hermione turn her face to Ron whom reading the Daily Prophet

" Oh I work with the Ministry of Magic," he said, still reading the newspaper

" Oh brilliant! That's good for you," Hermione smile

" Oh thanks. It is actually, kinda fun working there." Ron put down the Daily Prophet and smile at Hermione. Suddenly, there's and owl came in. Hermione walk to it and take the three envelopes. She open it, read a little of it. Tears falling from her eyes as she slammed the door and walk at outside.

" What is wrong with her? " Ron asked

" This," Ginny show Ron the letter which is a wedding invitation

Ron take the letter from Ginny and read it

" _You are invited to Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass wedding. It will be held at the Malfoy Mansion, on 14 September, " _Ron put the letter down and run outside. He saw Hermione walking slowly as tears falling from her pair of brown eyes

" You were right Ron, he is a useless, selfish git. I was so stupid, I shouldn't trust him at all," Hermione said while crying

Ron just stay silent and hugged her " You are not stupid, Hermione. You were in love, you can't change that," Ron said and wipe her tears

" How could he do this to me? He knows that I'm suffering without him and now he's going to marry someone else? Haven't he got a heart? " Hermione said

" I don't know Hermione, _I don't know._" Ron That

That evening, Hermione just stay at her room. The dinner at the new restaurant was cancel. She spend almost all the evening at her room, sit by the window. Probably thinking about what will happen next. She was tired of drama. _Drama this drama that urgh just stop, please_. Hermione sat by herself and whispered _How could he do that to me? He is not the Draco I've known, I've love before. The Draco I know wont do this to me. He wouldn't dare to tear my heart apart. Who is he now? _Hermione wiped her tears. Suddenly, the door cracked. A red hair boy came in, he sat by her

" Are you okay Hermione? " Ron asked

" I think so," Hermione wiped her tears again

" Dinner is ready,"

" You three should eat first. I shouldn't make you wait," Hermione said slowly

" No Hermione, I wont eat not, without _you_." Ron protest

" I've lost my appetite Ron, please go, don't wait for me."

" I'm not hungry anymore," Ron said, get up and leave her alone

Hermione just sit alone, crying all over again. After the dinner without Hermione, Ginny bring the bushy hair girl's dinner and walked to her room. When she open the door, Ginny saw Hermione lying on her bed, sleeping soundly. She put down the plate and take the blanket covered up Hermione. She took back the plate and went back downstair. Harry turn his face to Ginny

" Hermione doesn't want to eat? Even a little? " Harry asked as he saw the plate is still full

" She's asleep," Ginny said, walking straight to the kitchen

" Probably tired. She seems very frustrated today," Ron interrupt

" What do you mean? " Harry asked

" This morning, we received a wedding invitation from Malfoy. She seems very as I said before _frustrated_," Ron replied

" Malfoy is going to marry again? With who? " Harry asked again

" Astoria Greengrass," Ginny said and sit besides Harry

" Do we know her? "

" I don't think so. If I'm not mistaken, she's a Slytherin in Hogwarts." Ginny replied her husband question

" That's very sad. We need to cheer her up," Harry stood up

" And may I know how we're going to do that? " Ron asked

" What does she loves the most? " Harry asked, again

" Books? Definitely, Hogwarts : A History," Ron said

" Maybe a jewellery? " Harry raised his eyebrows

" I don't think so, oh god I feel bad. We're her bestfriend and we didn't even know what she loves," Ginny covered her face with her cold hand and sit

" Ginny calm down, there's got to be something " Harry said to his wife

" I know, Malfoy." Ron said coldly

Ginny lift her head up " Malfoy? Are you serious Ron? She feel like she want to slap him in the face now,"

" Look, she loves him _very_ much. The only thing that could cheer her up now is Malfoy, trust me she really need him now." Ron explained

Suddenly, they heard footsteps from the stairs. Hermione look up at them

" I'm sorry but is there any leftover from the dinner? I am really hungry right now," she said holding her stomach

" Sure, follow me." Ginny smile and grabbed Hermione arm. Ginny took a plate from the oven and gave it to her.

" Thank you. What are you three discussing at the living room? " she said while eat her food, bite by bite

" Oh it's nothing. It's about Harry's work," Ginny lie

" Well what is it about? " she asked again

" Umm I don't really get what the boys were saying so I don't really know what is it about," _Oh god I am such a terrible friend! I couldn't believe I just lie to her_ Ginny said to herself

" Oh okay then, " Hermione smile

Hermione stood up, clean her plate and went to her room. She's still sad about what happen this morning so she decide to relax her mind and sleep.

" She's gone now so what are we going to do about this? " Ginny asked the boys

" I don't know," Harry said

" About Malfoy, I don't think that she needs him right now Ron," Ginny look at his brother

" Then what? A puppy? Another cat? " Ron raised his shoulder

" Ron please be serious," Ginny said

" How about a trip to Hogwarts? She told me the other day that she really miss Hogwarts, especially the library ofcourse. We can go there together, as friends. " Harry suggest

" Oh I don't know, maybe. But does it will work? " Ginny sad

" We have to try Ginny," Harry reply

" Then we're going to Hogwarts! " Ron smile

" Ronald Weasley! Slow down your voice, Hermione is sleeping," Ginny put her finger at her lips

" How about this weekend? I might working but I'm very sure I can spend a little time with you guys. After all, I'm one of the professor and not to forget, the boy who lived." Harry laughed

" Is that suppose to relate any of our conversation here Harry? " Ron elbowed Harry's arm

" Umm sorry.. no, just kidding."

" What if she wouldn't make it? " the red hair girl asked

" We can force her,"

" Ron this is not the time for jokes,"

" I'm very sure she will come Ginny, we're her bestfriends so I don't think she would let us down," Harry said

" So we got it? "

" Yes Ron. If you two don't mind, I'm going to bed now. I'm tired of working and I really need a rest or a good sleep maybe. Goodnight," Harry went upstair

" Harry! " Ginny catch up her huband and so does Ron


End file.
